Phantom of the Library
by likes2scrapbook
Summary: As Annie's past comes back to haunt her, a mysterious young man by the name of Jason, whom has his own disturbing past, will help guide her back and teach her that not all love is doomed to fail. Will she ever learn to love again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Chapter One

"Morning." The blonde haired, blue-eyed young man addressed the woman who  
stood in the doorway of Annie's home.

"Young man I do hope that your intentions towards my daughter are nothing  
other then honorable." Annie's mother, Linda, said sternly.

"Mom-" Annie tried to interrupt but was cut off by her mother, who gave her a  
disapproving glare.

The young man blushed a bright red and turned his face towards the ground but  
only for a moment. He felt somewhat sorry for Annie, who was only trying to  
help in the situation. When he looked up, he faced Annie's mother, his  
composure was back, and steadily looked her mother in the eyes as he  
answered.

"With all due respect ma'am," he politely stated with an icy ring about his  
voice, one that her mother did not like. "I shall treat your daughter with the  
utmost care and respect."

Linda sighed, knowing there was nothing more that she could do for the  
moment. "All right Chris, but I find out that you hurt her, you will pay,"  
Linda finished, her eyes darkening at the thought of what might happen to her  
daughter in the care of this man.

She had seen this sort of thing happen to her daughter before. The guy would  
be nice for a while and then leave. Linda hated seeing her daughter upset,  
although she knew that Annie would never admit just how much it hurt her. She  
only wanted what any other good mother would want for her daughter. To see  
her happy and be see her married with a family. She wanted someone to see past  
her daughter's disabilities, to the inside where her good heart lay.

Annie had been born with a disability that had left her, well, smaller then others, and made it difficult for her to run, walk, and play as fast as other children when she was younger. Many a time, Linda had seen her daughter cry many a tear because she did not realize why people had made fun of her in school when she had to wear special braces on her feet when she walked. As her daughter grew up, she noticed a quiet strength that lay within her, one that she had seen when her daughter had been made fun of, quietly taking in and suffering in slience, and walking away, which had left her without many friends. Linda sighed as she jerked back into reality…

"Very well, have fun and be careful," she whispered in her daughter's ear as  
an exuberant Annie stopped before walking out the door. Linda gazed upon her  
daughter seeing just how much her daughter took after her; she had inherited  
her own green eyes, a lovely shade of emerald, and thought of how they  
darkened when she was upset...or hurt.

She just didn't know how to play the game of love, but she would  
learn...eventually. But unknown to her mother, her daughter had already suffered cruel treatment among the opposite sex. She just had to find the right man first. Jerking herself  
back to reality, she took in her daughter's bouncy mood and bright eyes that  
shown as a result of her bursting happiness. Linda gave her daughter one final  
hug. She had no problem trusting her daughter, although Linda had to admit, her daughter was one that need compassion, someone to see her for her inside and not her outside, and she just felt that this young man wasn't it. It was something about the young man she  
didn't trust, and there was something dishonest about him, something in his  
manner that didn't rest easy in her mind.

"Are you ready?" Chris asked once Linda had shut the door. The young couple  
made their way along the sidewalk. Annie was so happy; she thought that she  
heart would burst with the emotion. She had only known Chris for about a month  
but things were going so well and he treated her like a queen. She sighed  
blissfully while leaning on Chris's arm and they walked hand-in-hand through  
the historic streets of Asheville.

Chris surprised her, causing her to lift her head from its delightful  
position atop his shoulder. He took her hand and led her through a darkened  
alley, icy tingles shot through her, causing her legs to lock up, making  
moving impossible. Something just didn't seem right about this situation, but  
as she looked into Chris's bright blue-eyed gaze, some of her fear began to  
subside, but not entirely.

"C'mon honey, everything will be fine," he whispered, leading her further  
away from the street so that they were out of earshot, as well as eyesight. He  
then gently teased her earlobe as well as his teeth as well as his tongue.

"Hmm," he muttered, "you taste good," as he continued his ministration on her  
ear, slowly teasing her neck with tiny, yet fiery kisses that shot sparks all  
through Annie's veins, making them feel as though she sizzled from the impact.

He had never behaved this way before, he was always so nice to her and  
treated her with kindness and his compliments were sweet and sincere, making  
her blush when she heard them. She felt, rather then heard her slight intake  
of breath as she felt Chris's lips continue to make their fiery way down  
towards the small indention where her throat met her shoulder, which caused a  
slight tremble to pass through her. She couldn't remember ever feeling like  
this before...oh yes she could, as she let her eyes drift shut as she heard  
Chris murmur, "C'mon baby, tell me..."

"C'mon! Let me know that you are feeling as good as I am, at least do  
something," she heard him say. But what could she do? Here she was,  
practically laying on top of the guy for crying out loud! So she took it as a  
bit of a lesson, one that she had tried once before. Couldn't be that bad,  
could it?

BEGIN FLASHBACK

She began to hesitantly kiss his neck, not sure if he liked her attention or  
not until she was rewarded with a satisfying "oh yes," and continued on with  
her 'lesson'. As she came to the indention where shoulder meets throat, she  
gently bit, teasing the recent wound with her tongue.

As she heard an intake of breath, she immediately pulled away. As she looked  
at what she had just done, she saw the spot that she had just given her  
attention to and saw that it was turning an angry shade of red, with a light  
shade of blue hovering above it. It was then that she realized what she had  
done; she had caused the skin to break underneath, causing the redness to  
appear.

She didn't think anything of it, until she looked into his hazel eyes, which  
were looking at her shocked. Annie was taken back by his response to her. He  
immediately pushed her off of him and examined the wound for himself, wincing  
as his fingers touched sensitive skin.

"What will my friends think," he asked, slowly shaking his head and trying to  
cover his neck where the wound was.

She pulled away from him as if she had been dumped into a bucket of cold ice  
water and moved over to the edge of the couch, wrapping her arms around  
herself to stifle the cold trembling feeling that was settling in the pit of  
her stomach, causing her to feel almost nauseous, to feel so alone...

END FLASHBACK

Annie came back to reality with a jolt, as if she had had one to many vanilla  
lattes from Starbucks. She still felt Chris's lips upon her neck and pushed  
him away with a slight nudge. "Chris, we shouldn't," she said softly, her  
voice holding a tremor that she hoped he wouldn't notice.

He looked at her as if she were from another planet and angrily ran his  
fingers through his hair. "Why shouldn't we Annie?" he asked as he rolled his  
eyes towards the sky as if already becoming bored, not even having her answer  
yet. "I have waited patiently for you to get over whatever issues you have  
with yourself sorted out and I believe that my patience is wearing thin, my  
dear," he half growled the last two words and proceeded.

"Tell me why not, my sweet Annie," he asked, grabbing her chin, forcing her  
to look him in the eye.

"Chris please," she whispered, her voice on the verge of tears, but was  
silenced by his hand over her mouth.

"Shh my sweet innocent," he whispered soothingly in her ear. "Now tell me  
that you don't feel anything when I do this," he sneered, as Annie opened her  
eyes, shocked at the dangerous glint that they held and shut them tightly.

She was afraid that if she didn't give Chris whatever it was that he wanted  
that she would be hurt. She tried to mutter from underneath his hand, but got  
nowhere. Annie's panic slowly began to rise as she felt Chris rub against  
her.

BEGIN FLASHBACK

"Yeah baby," he teased her, "that's what you like isn't it," he asked  
harshly, his lips suddenly crushing hers, punishing, bruising them as she felt  
his teeth sink into the tender flesh of her lip, causing it to split. Her  
stomach became nauseous at the coppery taste of her blood mixed with the moans  
coming from Chris as he forced himself on her. She wanted to scream for help,  
do something, but her voice was kept silent. As she let her eyes drift shut  
once again, another flashback appeared, no matter how hard she tried to fight  
it.

As she felt his hand across her mouth, she turned her teary-eyed gaze to look  
up at him. "Now tell me something," he asked. She remained motionless. "Do you  
like what I am doing to you," he asked, not waiting for an answer. With his  
hand over her mouth, she could do nothing but submit, and if she didn't, she  
would have to pay the consequences... She drew a sharp breath as pain radiated  
through her body, causing her muscles to jerk in a spasmodic attempt to  
escape, but his strong arms pined her in place holding her down.

"You see, your actions betray you," he whispered in her ear, releasing her  
arms. She didn't know what she was feeling to be honest. She felt something  
warm but didn't know what and let it out slowly as it subsided. That didn't  
last long as she drew in another breath as more pain came. She made the  
mistake of looking at him, tears streaming down her face. That face would  
haunt her memory for the rest of her dying days. Those eyes were so  
cold-hearted and mischievous...But why was the only question that she could  
think of as she slowly closed her eyes.

"Now don't make a sound," he whispered in her ear and she was rewarded with  
another stab of pain, this one different from the others, so much so that her  
vision clouded and thought that she was losing consciousness. She didn't want  
to see whatever it was that he was doing to her, although it seemed to her  
that he had a peculiar fascination with her watching him as he reaped his  
'reward' and felt a few lone tears escape as she kept her eyes glued shut.

END FLASHBACK

Annie pushed at him with all her might, so much that she caused Chris to  
stumble backwards. It didn't last long as he came at her once again, his  
posture rigid and his eyes so angry that they practically shot flames at her.

"Do you realize how many girls would kill to be in your position right now?"  
he hissed at her.

She felt the whoosh as Chris's hand connected with the side of her face, but  
Annie just stared at him with all the remaining strength that she could  
muster, shaking violently, fearful of what he might do next. He grabbed her  
arms in a vise-like grip and forced her chin upwards once again.

"Don't turn away from me you stupid little cripple," he practically stumbled  
over the words in anger and brought his mouth down upon hers once more,  
causing the split lip to burst open and seep more blood. As he toyed with her  
bruised mouth, Annie began to push him away once more, stating the word "no"  
this time.

"Let me go," she stated matter-of-factly, rising to her full 5 foot 3 inch  
height. Doing the only logical thing she could think of, she brought back her  
leg and swiftly kicked his shin and made a run for it. She didn't look back  
and ran as fast as her little legs would carry her, to the only place she  
could seek solace...the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Someone had seen what happened in the alley and it took all of his will power  
not to kill the man who had caused the girl so much pain. He watched her run  
to the library and followed. She walked as if the world lay solely on her  
shoulders and it made his heart ache. He knew how she felt, it was the way he  
felt all the time. No one should feel like that, least of a young girl.  
Clearly she needed someone to talk to, someone who understood and would not  
make fun of her, someone that would lend a consoling shoulder to cry on or a  
hand to squeeze in those little moments when feeling utter abandonment. He  
wanted to do those things for her, just as he had wanted them every day of his  
own life. Otherwise she might not make it through this world on her own and he  
knew he could not live with that kind of guilt. He clenched his jaw and  
silently promised himself and her revenge on the man who had caused her so  
much pain, but first he would help her find some kind of peace in this tragic  
world.

She left her backpack and moved to a place in the library that was secluded;  
people gave her strange looks as she passed by but no one made a move to greet  
her. It made her feel even more isolated, but she pushed the feeling aside,  
dwelling on it would only cause her more pain. As she wearily flopped down  
into the butter soft leather of the chair, she took a moment to gaze around  
her. Oh how she reveled in this place. Once when she was younger, she had  
wished that would have been a worker of such an establishment, helping people  
find books, reading all of the recent titles, and helping others find a good  
selection in a book. The whole experience was…enthralling and fairly easy to  
get caught up in. She exhaled a deep sigh, one that portrayed weariness, and  
yet it hid something, something that bordered on sadness. Only what she  
didn't know was that someone was watching her movement from the moment she  
arrived…

But he did, his gaze fixed on one person…one that needed the comfort that  
he was so desperate to give, but at the same time, desperate to receive in  
return. Unlike his father before him, whom had taught a young lady by the name  
of Christine to sing like that of an angel, only to have fallen head over  
heels in love with her, and imprisoned with the fixation of what he thought  
was love, only to have that love returned to him with a kiss made up of lies  
and deceptiveness.

'Oh Christine', he remembered his father saying often before his mother  
and himself turned in for the evening, with a twinge of sadness attached to  
that mournful sigh, one that at times almost sounded wounded. He remembered  
reading his father's diary before he passed, the passage of Christine  
embedded in his memory to this very day.

"September 23rd, 1817"

"Once the play was finished, Christine, as naïve as she is, exposed my  
deformity to the theater. Why would she have done such a thing after I, a  
father figure, whom grew into more, as I was her progress into womanhood, the  
child that I had taken under my wing for so long, betray me like this? At the  
ending number, we escaped through a trap-door beneath the opera house, falling  
4 floors below, where we landed on a very soft mattresses. My god how I  
yearned for her but was willing to keep my control, which was wearing thin by  
this point as I found that she was in love with another as well as myself. How  
was I supposed to compete? I taught her everything, and what does she give me  
in return, nothing! She takes from me everything, my very being. I fear that I  
will lose her and succumb to my solitude once more, if only there was someone  
that could save me from this prison of my mind…"

He vowed that day never to be like his father, to give so much of himself to  
someone that would just throw it to the side as if it were someone's  
garbage. He wanted love, but unlike his father, his mother had taught him that  
he must be patient and gentle when receiving such a gift. He had inherited his  
mother's gentle nature, but was the spitting image of his father, with a  
passion for music and a plethora of knowledge under his belt at such a young  
age. Shaking his head as to clear the cobwebs of the past, he focused his  
attention toward a blonde haired young lady…

Annie was in the stacks when she heard a small whoosh, which sounded like a  
quick breath of air as if someone had come but when she turned around there  
was no one there. Shaking her head, "get a grip you crazy," she murmured  
to herself…She made her way back to her pack and immediately noticed a  
strange note in red ink and clumsy, childish handwriting. Picking it up, she  
looked around to see whom it could be from. "My Dear Annie," the note read...

"You do not know me but I know you. I have been watching you; your movements  
and can see the pain that lines your face. I am asking for a chance to be  
there for you, to help that which burns you so deep inside all you have to do  
is talk. No one can keep that kind of pain pent up, it only leads to  
self-destruction. I have a similar problem that does not attract people like  
you but I believe we could be very good together if you will let me in. If you  
wish to correspond, please leave this letter in the back of the library tucked  
inside the dog-eared copy of a book known as The Phantom of the Opera.  
Tomorrow you shall find my reply."

It was signed simply "LG"

She looked around and saw no one. Could it be a joke? It seemed like just the  
kind of cruel thing someone might do to her. She could feel the tears start  
threatening to fall. She couldn't allow that. She would not let some creep  
get that kind of satisfaction. She had had been the end of too many already in  
her short life. Who was this person and why does he want to help a nobody like  
me, she asked herself, but received silence in return.

She quickly walked to a secluded section of the library. It was her favorite  
spot because no one ever came back here and the dusty books were proof. In  
the back of her mind she began to wonder if the note was real, if someone  
truly cared and wanted to help her. Again felt the tears come and blur her  
vision. She didn't want to cry, crying would do nothing for her and yet she  
could not help it. Rarely did she let others know what she was feeling, and  
instead kept it bottled up inside. Only when it became too much for her to  
bear, did she let out a silent scream, one that caused her heart to give a  
lurch and act in response to her holding her breath. Pressing a hand to her  
chest to try and soothe the pain somewhat, she took a deep breath, hoping that  
as she calmed down, her heightened sense of alert would simmer as well. She  
hated being on guard once again, and not knowing what was worse: being the  
brunt of yet another cruel joke or that her own pain was so obvious, that even  
a complete stranger could sense it and felt compelled to help.

Erik in silence watched her as the pain overtook her and all of the emotions  
seemed to cross her face all at once, as if she were trying to inwardly fight  
them all at once. But just as quickly as the pain seemed to have come it was  
gone, and the faint smile that he had seen light her tense, stressed looking  
face, was replaced by an invisible, impenetrable wall that he could recognize  
that she had erected around herself, daring anyone to get close, as a  
self-protection mechanism. He knew all too well about walls and guarding  
one's self, question is, what was this young lady hiding, and why did she  
erect so many walls around herself? It was then and there that he would wait  
as long as it took to make her feel less tortured...as well as break down  
those walls that she had thrown up around herself almost immediately.

Annie took out her pen and paper, ready to pin her reply. "Dear LG" she  
wrote...This was going to be as short and straight and to the point as she  
could make it just in case she was being the brunt of someone's cruel joke.

He saw it, only momentarily, but nonetheless, it was there, that hint of  
doubt, the heightened sense of fear that he could sense, although she was  
trying hard to hide it, and not let it show…He only had to look into her  
eyes. At the memory of how her eyes had shown when she walked through the  
library doors, he noticed that they shown, like two emeralds that catch the  
sun's light, only for the beauty to be distorted due to the glasses that she  
wore. Sighing a wistful sigh, he watched patiently as she penned her reply  
back to him.

"I know not who you are or what I am doing but something inside me tells me  
that you are not who you say you are. You are not dealing with anyone special  
so I suggest that you end this game and just leave me be. Or perhaps I am  
wrong and you just want to have yourself a good laugh that you rolled one over  
on the short cripple. If that is your plan then I suggest you find other  
people to amuse yourself with."

After she finished writing she took it and stretching to her full height of  
5'3" and placed the note in one of her favorite books, feeling satisfied  
with herself. If it were the brunt of a joke, then she would not be the one  
that was made to look the fool this time, she had made that promise to herself  
long ago, and had since then steeled herself to holding people at arm's  
length, because people as far as she knew, except for a select few, were  
civil, and that was all. Deciding that she had made the right decision, she  
walked out of the library, without paying attention to people's curious  
glances in her direction.

After he saw her leave, Erik walked over to the shelf found the note she had  
left him, he easily reached up and took it. As he read it, he couldn't help  
but feel shocked. He never knew such force could come from such a little  
person. Right then he knew that this wasn't going to be the easiest task to  
undertake, but the most fulfilling overall. Hopefully in the end he would have  
a new friend, someone that would see him for whom he was and he was in return  
bestow the same privilege on the young lady. She is stubborn, he muttered to  
himself, but no matter, this was only the first in very long and bumpy road.  
He noticed her neat and precise penmanship like that of a schoolteacher. He  
smiled as he read the note, this would be easier than he had at first thought,  
and he knew exactly what to do in order to help her...A faint smile crept up  
the corner of his mouth as he settled in to pen his reply.

Erik gave up sleep, as if he slept anyway, and made his way through to the  
library, armed with only his words, hoping that the words that would somehow  
bring a silent comfort to the frightened and self protected young lady that he  
was so inexplicably drawn to for a reason he knew not. One whom he only wanted  
to show the meaning of friendship and compassion and someone that he would be  
able to talk to, discuss everything with, and be able to break down his own  
erected walls…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

As Annie hurried from the library to the warmth and safety of her home, she  
couldn't help but wonder why the mysterious stranger wanted to help her – a  
naive, little, boyfriend less, no one. Of course this stranger may not be  
trying to help her at all, and instead, only trying to hurt her more. In the  
very back of her mind she did not believe this. The letter had seemed too  
sincere, too…willing.

She made her way through an alleyway as a shortcut home, and couldn't repress  
a shiver as the memories that flooded back to her. As if some unknown hand had  
squeezed her heart, her entire body went into a cold sweat and her breathing  
quickened -signs of only what could be a panic attack. She had had then since  
she was young, but only when she was worried it got worse.

Leaning her back against a brick wall, she took deep breaths, trying to still  
her rapid heartbeat along with the tightness within her chest. As she placed  
her hand over her heart and willed her breathing to steady, the memories  
plagued.

"No," she moaned, feeling as if her head was going to explode...She was in  
the process of getting her body back to acting normally, and didn't see the  
tall, slender young man with a dangerous gleam in his eye...

"I knew you would come back to me sooner or later. You just can't deny this  
any longer. I want you, you want me, that's all that matters," he  
whispered, leaning in close to run his tongue along the side of her ear. "We  
should be together," he continued, running his lips along her jaw line.

Something inside Annie registered an alarm of recognition...Chris, she  
whispered. He raised his head and gave her a seductive look.

"No, I'm going home. Whatever we had is over," she said as forcefully as  
she could. She moved to walk away only to feel his arm snake around her waist  
forcing her in place.

Chris sneered and bringing her even closer to him. "But I thought you knew,  
I'm not giving you up until I get what I want from you."

The thought crossed Annie's mind...that is a heck of a way to define a  
relationship...stay with someone until they get what they want from you.  
Wanting, that is something that Annie was all too familiar with. All she  
wanted in return was someone who would give her a sincere compliment, someone  
she could wrap her arms around and feel safe and secure, someone would tell  
her "I love you," and mean it, not just because they were expecting something  
in 'return' for their 'good deed'.

"No Christopher," using his full name, as indication that she was very  
unhappy with the way the situation was turning out, and pushed at him with a  
little more forcefulness, her temper starting to rise. "I will not be in a  
relationship with someone that will use me strictly for their own personal  
gain," stated matter-of-factly, and proceeded to move onward, but was blocked  
by Chris's frame and the vise-like grip that he had on her arm, but she didn't  
feel it. All she could see and feel was the look that his eyes held and  
couldn't help suppressing an inward shiver that ran down her spine at what was  
to come...

"I suggest you release the young lady now," she heard a strong, masculine  
voice out of nowhere, seem to say. Annie's blood ran cold as Chris's grip on  
her arm tightened possessively upon her arm and he pushed her forcefully  
behind him, pulling her closer to him in the process, as if silently staking  
his claim on her, that she was his and his alone.

"Who are you," he asked.

"I'm going to be your worse nightmare," the voice stated matter-of-factly,  
with a bit of arrogance, "if you don't let her go."

"Chris," Annie whispered, not being able to hid the tremble in her voice at  
the thought of all chaos breaking loose between this mysterious voice. But at  
the thought of Chris when he was angry...She cringed, remembering what had  
happened a few days ago.

"Shut up," he loudly whispered. Annie's mouth immediately clamped shut upon  
the words she was about to say. She moved to the side a bit hoping to get a  
look at the stranger, but Chris only pushed her more firmly behind him  
blocking her view with his broad frame.

"This is none of your business. I suggest you leave before I make you,"  
Chris growled bearing his teeth.

"You have made it my business by not unhanding the lady," the voice  
replied calmly. "Now I think you should let her go or-"

"Or what? You're going to make me?" Chris shouted, then thought better of himself.

"You know what? We'll just get this over now."

She felt the strong hands holding her in place suddenly push her violently  
towards the wall. Her head collided with the brick and just before the lights  
went out she saw Chris attack a tall-cloaked man.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm afraid the library is closed."

"Wha-What?" Annie asked sleepily as she opened her eyes. She shut them  
quickly as she felt her world begin to spin.

"You don't look to good," the librarian said surveying her with  
concern. "Perhaps I should call someone?"

Annie lifted her hand to the side of her head and winced. She could feel a  
large lump. "My mom."

The librarian took down the phone number and left to call her mother. Annie  
shifted in the uncomfortable chair only to feel her head begin to pound. She  
searched her mind and tried to remember how she got here. No matter what she  
did she couldn't. She concluded it must have been the stranger. She wished  
there was a way to thank him.

She saw her book bag on the top of the table in front of her. Standing up  
slowly she grasped one of the straps and lifted it onto her back. She looked  
down at her watch and was shock to see the time. Her mother would be very  
angry. Walking slowly she kept holding on to anything around to keep herself  
stable, as she didn't full trust the full weight of her legs to get her where she needed to go.

Annie finally reached the front desk and the librarian looked at her. "Your  
mother is on her way," she said surveying Annie closely. "A few minutes  
ago I found this on top of a stack of papers. You are Annie, correct?" Annie  
nodded slowly. The librarian came around the desk and handed the letter to  
her.

Annie took it and read as she walked. She figured she would read the letter  
as she waited for her mother to come.

"My Dear Annie," it read in a very precise penmanship, almost as if it were  
written in calligraphy. Annie couldn't seem to tear her eyes from the page.

"It pains me as I write this letter to you, as I can do nothing but picture  
the fear that was etched defiantly within your beautiful features. You never  
saw me, but my dear, I did indeed see you and all of the emotions that your  
body failed to convey; your eyes did, for they showed all of what you were  
feeling. No matter how hard you try to cover them, they are there. You are a  
very strong willed woman whom just does not see, or rather chooses not the see  
the beauty that lies beneath.

Your friend is lucky to be alive I will admit. He should pay dearly, more  
then the scuffle that I put him through. I mean to tear those walls down and  
gain your trust and show you that all men are not all bad as you think them to  
be. I only hope that with time I will be able to help mend the hurt and pain  
through which you have suffered. That is my solemn promise to you. If you ever  
find yourself in need of help, believe me, I will find you, have no doubt of  
that.

I realize as I say this to you that you are wondering, as I sense something  
within you that causes you to doubt people at first glance...You feel left  
out, betrayed, and let down. I am your friend; please believe that if you  
believe nothing else. I want to help, but only if you will give me a chance  
and experience, let your mind wander. But I realize that is somewhat of a  
proposition to ask of you as well. You let yourself somewhat go and are left  
holding nothing but your heart. I understand. Granted, I do not know all the  
details of what previously has taken place but as your friend, I would like to  
be somewhat of a shoulder that you can cry on, although you have never seen  
me, know that I am there with you. What better way for two people that are  
lonely to connect?

Annie did not get to finish the rest of the letter, barely tucking it into  
her backpack as her mother strode through the door.

"Where in the heck have you been young lady," her mother's eyes practically  
burned holes through her.

Annie didn't want to lie, but though quick and didn't want anyone to know  
what had taken place before, that was her business, and hers alone. "I was  
here Mother, at the library, and must have lost track of the time," she  
confidently spoke, walking past her mother.

"I should have known that this was not the proper place for a young lady of  
your stature, you always are forgetting things," her mother spoke leading her  
towards the door.

"Again, I apologize mother," Annie spoke softly.

"It is alright my dear, it is alright," her mother sighed warily. No matter  
how much she loved her daughter, she doubted that she would ever understand  
what was going on in that head of hers, she thought as they made their way out  
the door.

Jason recalled his father's entry as he had first thought Christine was  
indeed cheating on him with Raoul.

"December 21st, 1919"

"People say that Christmas is indeed the time for lovers and I have devised a  
plan to have my love with me during this time, for if I cannot have her, then  
no one else can. It wrenches my heart out of my very body every time I see  
Christine with that...that...man. Ah, the very name sends my blood boiling. I  
will have her and intend to marry her within a fore night. She will be mine,  
and mine alone, forever."

Shaking his head, he calloused himself for thinking such things. He was not  
his father. As he watched, he could have sworn that he saw Annie's head turn  
as if she saw something that caused her to look in his direction, and with  
that notion, he turned and made his way down towards the basement steps,  
wondering what her response was going to be once he received her reply to his  
letter, he only hoped that it was one he could stand, hoping that the most  
persistent he was, the girl's stubbornness would take no more and finally  
break, leaving him to pick up the pieces of her fragile heart, just as he  
wanted it to happen.

So when he would be putting the pieces back together, along the way he would  
take her on a different path instead of the one that she was currently on. He  
had a feeling that she was beginning to give in. With that thought in mind, a  
smile rose to his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

As Annie made her way through the front door, she wearily fell back against  
it, remembering all the events that had taken place over the last few days.  
Closing her eyes, she swallowed harshly, demanding the tears that threatened  
to fall, to not. She did not want to make a scene in front of her parents.  
Besides, she had lived for the last few years with his secret...but that  
letter. She instantly jerked herself out her part of herself where her  
memories were ever present and stood up away from the door and pulled the  
letter from her backpack. She ran upstairs to her room as she continued to  
read.

"In reference to my point about us getting to know one another better, I  
can't seem to hold back with what I am telling you. Unknown to you, I have  
been watching you for quite awhile, humming softly as I watch your face change  
in sleep...wondering what the demons within you betray whom was the person or  
persons that were the cause from such a exceptional face to be marred with an  
underlying fear.

You see my little one; I am very good at reading other's peoples emotions.  
Yours just happens to be written ever so plainly on your face, no matter how  
hard you try and hide it. If you continue with this façade, one day it will  
cause you to break. When that day comes, I assure you, that you will not fall  
alone as you have done many a times past. But I will be there to catch you and  
protect you from all the cruelties of the world. One day I will reveal my self  
to you and I promise, if you will believe this, that I am NOT like everyone  
else, and I see that within your own delicate and fragile heart.

You push away everything and withdraw within yourself so as to escape  
everything. You are hiding something, something no one knows and it is causing  
you not only physical pain, but emotional as well. I swear to you that if you  
will only let me in, together we will be able to escape this solitude. I will  
await your reply and until then my little one, I remain your friend.

L.G."

What did it mean that he had been watching her for sometime? He had watched  
her sleep? When? Where? Why was he the only one to notice her when she had  
never even seen him? How could he know of the pain she was suffering?

These questions aside, Annie couldn't explain it but she felt a sort of  
connection with this LG. It seemed as if he somehow knew her, without having  
met her previously. He was so honest with her, and pleading for a chance to  
open up to him. So why shouldn't she?

She began to write as she let her mind cautiously reveal to him in rambling  
words as to what she was feeling and had felt, without revealing the true  
nature of the problem. She would let him put together the pieces of that  
puzzle for himself.

Jerking herself out of her state as she hear a knock on her door, she hastily  
called, "just a minute," and went and put her writing in her small desk,  
covering it with other papers so as not to be seen, and went and opened the  
door.

"Yes mother," she asked.

"You have a visitor downstairs," she replied, her face practically lit up  
like bulbs on a Christmas tree. "But be careful," she said, for she trusted  
her daughter.

After the day the both of them had been through, they both needed time to  
sort out their differences. As she walked down the stairs, her leg muscles  
atomically tightened, causing her already uneven gait to stiffen, as if frozen  
in place.

"Hello, my beauty," called a male voice.

She blinked in surprise before stuttering, "Chri...Christopher?" she asked  
using his full name in formality.

"Yes my dear," he replied, "and the night is so fresh, I was wondering what  
would you say to a little stroll this fine evening," he asked, his face not  
betraying his interior motives.

"Go ahead dear," her urged mother, interrupting the two.

She glanced at Chris and then at her mother. "Yes ma'am," she replied softly,  
not wanting to let her mother know there was anything wrong, even though this  
was last thing that she wanted to do. Her mind screamed at her, begging her to  
not go. However, her body did not listen.

"Shall we," he asked, extending his arm towards her. Annie politely took it  
and waved goodbye to her mother, somehow feeling that this would be the last  
time she might ever see them as she knew she was in trouble...Then she  
remembered the letter in her desk drawer, what if he never received her  
letter, he would be furious if he never received one! She shook her head and  
was led away by Chris. Once they were out of earshot did the real colors begin  
to show…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Once they were out of earshot...

"What happened to you, Chris? I thought you liked me for me. You were nice  
to me. I don't understand," she said, her voice trembling.

Chris grabbed Annie roughly by the arm and hauled her up against a wall.

"Liked you?" he growled in her face. "Maybe I liked what you had to  
offer. I waited long enough for it. It's time you put out sweetheart. A girl  
like you doesn't go with a guy like me unless there's a good reason."

"No, Chris. I"

"What in the world are you trying too me, huh," he emphasized each word by  
tightening his grip on her arms, which made her wince, but no other sound was  
made.

"I wasn't...ttrying tto do anytthing," she stammered, shivering from the cold  
as well as the fear that was welling up inside her.

"Don't give me that you good for nothing piece of southern trash!" he yelled  
as the palm of his hand connected with the side of her face. Except for the  
grimace that crossed Annie's face and the brightness of the tears that shown  
in her eyes, no other emotion was conveyed. She certainly was one tough  
cookie...January 1, 1

Today is once again the beginning of a new year. I would give anything to  
start off this New Year be to have the love and comfort of a certain young  
woman. I know that I have written of her before, so I will not take the time  
of mentioning her name once again as the very name at the present moment would  
make my very blood boil. Every time that I command her to do something, that  
look of fear crosses her beautiful eyes. I want nothing more than to wipe it  
away. If that is not all, she runs and cowers as if I were to strike  
her...I would never...

It was at that moment that Jason swore that he heard a scream carry over the  
cool night air. Casting it off, he shook his head and turned back to his  
reading, allowing his imagination to get caught up within his father's  
diary.…never ever hurt her. Can she not see all that I have done for her?!  
No, that fear that crosses her eyes make my very heart break knowing that it  
is not for I, but for another, and I, I can not allow that."

Jason pondered that last word. He could understand his father and all the  
pain and hatred that he held within his father, but he was however, protective  
and somewhat possessive over his territory very being. He himself wished that  
he would be able to find someone and make sure that they belonged to no other.  
Granted, he was never as vengeful and as spiteful as his father.

As he let his mind wander, he recalled the loving embraces that his father  
often enveloped his mother, filled with love, compassion and trust. Often he  
remembered watching his father and mother by the fire, her fair hair spread  
around her as she rested with the protective and comforting embrace of her  
husband, almost as if she were wrapped in the warm glow of an angel herself.  
As he took in the scene, and saw the love and adoration in his father's  
eyes, it was then that he understood why true love existed…

Once again, his reminiscence was interrupted by that of a scream, and this  
time Jason was certain. With his heart pounding, he grabbed his cloak and out  
into the night, all the while the piercing scream hung in the air all around  
him. But nothing prepared his for the scene that lay before him as he silently  
treaded the dampened ground.

"Just lay back baby, just let me get what I want from you…" was the  
sneerful reply that greeted Jason as he came face to face with the scene. He  
saw a young lady unfortunately not in the best of circumstances, and the guy  
over her.

"Pplease sstop, ddon't…" he heard the pleading tone of the girl. For  
once Jason was glad that he had thought to bring his cloak, as he believed  
once he got the lady away from that scum she was going to be in dire need of  
it with the cool night air.

"Let her go," he demanded authoritatively, taking a step forward. The  
guy, whose name he did not know, and for that matter, did not care to: backed  
away from the girl. He glanced her way so as to see her pull her pants  
together and realize it was Annie. He turned his head so as to give her a  
moment to compose herself and to calm his blinding anger. He didn't need  
this boys' blood on his hands. He then simply held his hand to her, which  
she gratefully ran to him as he pushed her protectively behind her. He also  
noticed that she kept her arms wrapped around her stomach in a protective  
gesture...

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TAKE WHAT IS MINE," he heard the boy yell as he  
stood up to Jason as if preparing for a fight. But he simply stood his ground.

"I believe we already had this conversation. If my memory serves me  
correctly, you lost. You see sir, you have seriously injured and frightened  
the young lady, and as I see that she is not yours, or any man's for that  
matter. I suggest that you be on your way and leave her be, or there will be  
dire consequences," he stated matteroffactly.

"Yeah, well, you will regret this too," Chris, yelled at him as he slowly  
backed away and then ran into the darkness.

Jason turned his attention to the young lady, whom was shaking  
uncontrollably. As he knelt, he lifted her tearstained face to meet his eye.  
"Shush my little one, soon you will be home and nothing will harm you  
again," he whispered as he helped her stand, but was immediately brought  
down as she clutched her stomach in pain.

"My ststomach, it – hurts so badly," she managed between sniffles.

"Then I shall take care of you myself little one, and I will not let  
anything hurt you," he said as he lifted her bridal style, surprised at how  
light she was and gently laid his hand upon her stomach in hopes of soothing  
some of the pain.

"No please don't," she explained, her eyes alight with newfound fear.  
He immediately withdrew his hand. A few moments later, he looked down and  
noted that she had fallen asleep due to exhaustion and fear.

As he watched her snuggle within the warm confines of his cloak he had to  
wonder just what had happened to his innocent.

His innocent…did he dare to think such things, given the circumstances?  
Letting his mind take over, he settled into the comfortable chair and watched  
his little one sleep.

Flashback

He was in the middle of writing yet another accomplished score of music…as  
his father put it to him once he had reviewed it. "Dear, you really  
shouldn't work yourself so much, it isn't good for your health…you heard  
what the doctor said…"

He looked up as his mother's voice trailed off at the last sentence as she  
made her way back into the kitchen, not wanting her love see the tears that  
accompanied the strain of those last words as the full effect of them sunk in.  
As his father strode over to where his lovely wife stood, before the picture  
window staring at nothing in particular, and wrapped his strong arms around  
her petite waist, comforting her for several moments, letting their strengths  
merge as one for a brief period before any words were spoken.

"Cheri," he whispered into her ear softly. "Nothing is going to happen  
to me, I will always be here for you and for Jason, believe in that, believe  
in me…" Those last words were lost in the soft kisses that were trailed  
down Meg's neck.

As Jason witnessed the scene before him, the way that his mother and father  
were, the faithful love that was shown, in an embrace, a kiss, or the unique  
way where nothing needing saying; they let their hearts and eyeshe talking for  
them. Jason could do nothing but sigh in longing and couldn't help but  
wonder if maybe one day there would be a special lady that could take him as  
he was. If only someone could see that it wasn't the mask that made him, it  
was his kind heart and compassion for others. Granted his father may not have  
done right by Christine, but as he took in his father and mother locked in a  
passionate embrace, he realized that his father had made the right choice.

End Flashback

Jason was brought from his thoughts by a small whimper and slight thrash in  
his bed. His fine tuned ears could hear a pin drop all the way from in the  
next room. Getting up, he strode over to the side of the bed and set atop the  
sheets. Against his better judgment, he firmly laid his arm across Annie's  
in attempt to stop her thrashing. As he lay on his side, he drew her close,  
letting his body take the abuse in which she was freely giving, but had no  
knowledge of. He put his head beside her ear and began humming, as he knew  
that method alone could calm her.

As he saw her tightfisted hands slowly loosen. He noticed that he fingers  
were slender and long, as his were…piano fingers…his father used to call  
them. He tenderly picked one up and slowly brought it to his lips, hoping that  
little breath of warmth that escaped his lips would somehow make its way to  
her fragile and damaged heart. Holding her tightly to his chest, he realized  
what a nonsense his mask was…maybe just maybe…he thought as he laid the  
mask of the bedside table feeling the cool air soothe the raw skin.

Yes, he thought…he had seen the way that people looked at this human being  
and the way they treated her like an outcast, just like they had treated him.  
"Calm yourself little one, for no harm will come to you, I promise you,"  
he whispered in her ear, pushing aside strands of soft corn silk blonde hair,  
letting his long limbered fingers enjoy the silkiness of it.

Holding this delicate creature, he let his eyes give way and his reminisces  
take flight…Flashback"Jason," his mother called.

"Yes ma'am," he responded as he walked toward her and sat down on the  
couch.

"Jason, you are growing into a fine young man, just like your father, but  
there comes a time in a young man's life when a young lady is going to come  
along. When that time comes, treat her with the utmost respect and kindness,  
as she needs to be someone that will accept you for you are, heart, mind, and  
soul. Granted when I met your father, he was infatuated with another, but  
having been married all these years, my disposition has worn off on him. There  
was a time I wondered what I had gotten myself into, but something inside my  
heart told me that he needed a friend to help him as much as I wanted to be a  
friend to him," she said, her blue eyes, still holding that shine after all  
the years had past.

"Yes mother, I know as I am different but it is what makes me different  
that makes me special. One day I will find that special young lady who will  
accept me for who I am."

"That's my young man," she whispered, tears in her eyes as she drew him  
in one of her warm hugs.

End Flashback

As he opened his eyes, he found that he and his little one had somehow  
snuggled beneath the warmth of the sheets. But no matter, he would never try  
anything; especially after the ordeal she had been though. He continued to  
hold to her, as he felt her snuggle closer to the protection that she sought,  
even if only in her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**A/N: All for the chapters that I have posted would not have been possible without the beta help of StarLitDarkness. Thanks!**

**A/N: I don't own POTO, however, the entire plot and characters are all original.**

Chapter Six

"Let me be your shelter…your light…"

Annie's mind hung on those words wondering who spoke them to her. Whoever  
it was, she was grateful, for the calmed her agitated state and made her feel  
safe, protected. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs from her mind. Why in  
the world was she thinking such things when her heart was hardened anyway, not  
just by society in general, but now she could add guys to her list as well.

"Chris…" Just the name sent her mind reeling back, to when she didn't  
know…

"Let me get what I want from you…you little Southern piece of  
trash…"

As these thoughts made their way into her mind, she brought her hands to the  
side of her head, as if it would help keep the intruding thoughts from making  
their way into her mind. She felt her breathing become shallow and felt as if  
she were going to be sick. Just as her eyes were about to close, she could  
have sworn that a pair of warm hands captured her face and ask to keep her  
eyes only on his. She couldn't be sure, as her world became nothing more  
then a black abyss.

Jason was awakened by the small young lady's whimper and rose up on his  
shoulder to assume the damage she was obviously inflicting upon herself. He  
knew an inward rage when he saw one…he remembered the times in his  
father's study when he would hear his father silently whisper her name. No,  
he was not going to be anything like his father. Yes he had his intelligent  
and quiet demeanor, but his personality and kind heart came from his  
mother…

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard her cry out, her body  
immediately trembling, as if exhausted from the effort. He noticed that she  
drew in shallow breaths that seemed to eradicate through her slim frame and  
that her bottom lip was trembling, a sign that she was surely to give up the  
inner fight that was raging within her. He saw her cast a look in his  
direction, and saw that she was about to go back to the quiet state of  
unconscious. Jason acted on instinct alone and took her face in his hands,  
whispering for her to stay with him, to focus only on his eyes, to reassure  
that she was all right.

But he was too late as her eyes slowly lowered and the safe haven of sleep  
beckoned. As her breathing slowly became normal, he took in her features,  
noticing the long lashes, the long limbered fingers. He eased himself away  
from her and laid back against his pillow just wondering how the world could  
be so cruel as to treat an innocent human in such a way as to try and protect  
herself the only way she knew how…not only that but have to violated in one  
of the most extreme ways, and not knowing what or why it was happening.  
Feeling the tears roll down his cheeks, he then realized that she had looked  
into his face without his mask. But no matter, he concluded, she wasn't  
awake long enough to see the full extent.

Annie awoke sometime later, with eyes wide open, taking in all of her  
surroundings. She immediately felt a warm pair of arms around her waist,  
making the slight pain in her stomach almost disappear entirely.

"Shh, my sweet, everything is alright, I'm here," the strong voice  
whispered soothingly into her ear.

"What – what am I doing here," she asked with all the strength she  
could muster, when inside she was scared to death being in a place she had no  
notion of. As she took in her surroundings for the second time, she saw that  
they looked familiar, but from where?

"You were taken advantage of," the voice dropped off to a faint whisper,  
in sincerity.

"Is that why my ststomach…" she asked bravely, wanting to know.

"Yes," the voice responded, resuming his ministrations on her stomach.

"Thank you," she whispered, "my angel," her eyes closing as the pain  
alleviated somewhat.

"Now that you are awake, I best prepare you some nourishment."

"May I know your name, kind angel," she stopped him by asking, her green  
eyes darkened as she looked upon his face for the first time – the face bare  
for her to see without the mask.

As she tentatively brushed her fingers along the raw and distorted flesh,  
Jason's words caught in his throat. "JJason," he managed to whisper, all  
the while focusing on this young girl's concentration upon his face. "You  
poor man," he heard her whisper, tears gathered in her emerald green depths.  
Jason captured her slender hand in his larger one; placing kisses on each  
delicate limb.

"You really are an angel Jason, thank you," she whispered, running the  
tip of her finger one last time along his face and preceded to get up, but  
only to fall, rather ungracefully upon the cool floor.

"Little one, you need not be up, your body, it needs time to heal," he  
whispered, placing a tender kiss upon her forehead.

"No, no, I can get up. I don't suppose you have a pain reliever of some  
sort, do you?" she asked, her head down. Jason knew as he drew her face up  
to meet his own.

"My dear if you are in need of anything, all you need to do is ask. Please  
look at me in the eyes, for yours are utterly beautiful and I enjoy seeing the  
shine that radiates from them, so please do not hide from me in shame. It is  
not your fault that your exboyfriend was a jerk." He saw a tear escape  
Annie's face as she tried to turn away, but he wouldn't allow it and  
gently turned her face to his once again.

"This isn't the first time that it has happened, it has happened before,  
but…but…" She couldn't go on any further, as her slender frame  
crumbled to the floor in convulsing sobs. Jason gently picked her up and laid  
her back atop the bed and settled himself behind her so that she was leaning  
with her taunt back against his chest. He let her cry all her tears out, tears  
for her violation, tears for her innocence being taken away without her  
knowledge. He saw her trouble walking and all the stares she received. How  
much more could a human being endure?

It was then that he realized that he wanted to be more then a friend to her,  
he wanted to take care of her, love her, erase the haunted memories from her  
min. He wanted her to experience life once again instead of being held down  
and trapped by them. For he knew all about being trapped within ones own mind  
and ones mind is a dangerous place to get caught within. He wanted her, to  
care and comfort her, to love her and to marry her…oneday. He smiled knowing  
that he had finally found that one human being that needed him as much as he  
needed them.


End file.
